Le foulard bleu
by Laona
Summary: Le NCIS enquête sur une série d'enlèvements jusqu'au moment où ils doivent travailler avec les profil
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre**_ : Le Foulard Bleu

**_Personnages_** : NCIS (Dinozzo, Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, et Docky) VS Esprits Criminels (Reid, Morgan, JJ, Hotch et Printiss)

**Résumer** : Le NCIS enquête sur une série d'enlèvements jusqu'au moment où ils doivent travailler avec les profileurs du FBI

**_Note_** : Histoire totalement inventée écrite en colaboration avec une amie. Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (hélas, moi je veux bien le beau Morgan ^^")

_Bonne Lecture, et hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dans un bar isolé en Virginie, près d'une route de campagne, une jeune femme brune aux yeux marron, très élégante portait un foulard bleu, elle restait assise sur une chaise à regarder le spectacle navrant de ces hommes, travaillant la nuit ou sur la route, venus se désaltérer le gossier une fois de plus. Elle était là pour enquêter sur la mystérieuse disparition d'une ses amie. Elle ne cessait de regarder nerveusement son portable pour en capturer l'heure en attente d'un informateur non ponctue. Ce dernier finit par arriver, mais ce n'était pas la personne à laquelle elle s'attendait. L'homme s'assit près d'elle, et tous les deux partirent dans une conversation des plus intéressantes. Puis elle s'éloigna pour se refaire une beauté, envoya un SMS à l'un de ses ami proche, puis l'homme vint la chercher dans les toilettes, tous les deux s'éloignèrent dans un pick-up noir, aux vitres tintées.

« C'est la dernière fois qu'on vit Alice Fox. dit Dinozzo agent au NCIS car la jeune femme enlevée se trouvait être une militaire.

_ Que t'as dit le barman sur cette femme ? La connaissait-il ? L'a-t-il trouvé stressé ? demanda Gibbs, son chef.

_ Heu, il a dit que cette femme attendait quelqu'un et il est arrivé 1h30 après elle, et ils sont repartis 30 minutes plus tard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans ce bar, ni l'homme d'ailleurs.

_ Il a vu l'homme assez longtemps pour nous faire un portrait robot ? Réinterrogea Gibbs, impatient.

_ La seule chose qu'il se souvienne c'est que notre suspect est noir et plutôt bel homme.

_ Espérons que Ziva aura plus d'informations que toi. Pourquoi McGee a prit ses vacances maintenant ! Gibbs s'éloigna de l'agent Dinozzo qui resta figé par l'amabilité de son chef. »

Pendant ce temps, enfermé dans le noir total, Alice essayait tant bien que mal d'économiser sa batterie, en espérant que son chevalier arrive…

Au bureau du NCIS, Gibbs interrogeait ses adjoints, la nouvelle recrue Ziva, était la cible des multiples questions de son chef :

« Les traces des pneus ont donné quoi ? Est-ce que Abby a eut les vidéos de surveillance ? A-telle déjà fait l'analyse ?

_ Les pneus correspondent bien aux témoignages, c'est bien un pick-up que l'ont suppose noir, mais Abby est en train de s'occuper des plaques d'immatriculations et des analyses vidéos. Nous allons l'aider ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, tout les deux ?! Aboya Gibbs »

Non loin de là, un homme noir conduisant un pick-up noir aux vitres tintées, se dirigeait vers le lieu de ses pensées noires…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX :**

Dans le pick-up noir, se trouvait un homme de couleur noir, aux airs menaçant. Il arriva au Before, lieux où avait eu lieu l'enlèvement d'Alice quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne vit pas de suite les voitures de police, il était dans ses pensées. Il descendit de sa voiture et vint s'installer dans le bar. Il ne remarqua toujours pas les officiers du NCIS, seule la pensée d'Alice en danger ou bien peut-être morte l'obsédait. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un homme blanc, un peu plus petit que lui, mais pas plus vieux que lui. Il devina rapidement qu'il était d'origine Italienne à sa manière de se tenir. Il vit entre ses mains, un petit bout de tissus bleus… Celui de ses pensées. L'homme se dirigea vers l'Italien, le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur…

« Où avez-vous trouvez ce foulard ? »

L'agent Dinozzo répliqua et tous les officiers présent autour d'eux, sortirent leurs armes et les braquèrent sur l'homme noir. Lorsque celui-ci voulu sortir la sienne une femme le mit à terre.

« NCIS, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

L'homme était en réalité un agent fédéral à la BAU soit le Service du comportement où il travail en temps que Profileur. C'est donc très facilement qu'il comprit qu'il était le suspect idéal pour cette affaire et qu'il n'aurait jamais due entrer ici !! Il se mit à parler vraiment très bat pour que personne ne l'entende…

« NCIS ? C'est quoi ça ? … Pourquoi Reid n'est jamais là quand il faut »

Autre part, dans le bureau où travaille ordinairement l'agent Morgan, ici retenu au NCIS. Reid, un petit génie était entrain de lire un nouveau livre sur l'étude de la personnalité, JJ, une belle blonde regardait les informations en pensant qu'elle aurait quand même fait mieux que la présentatrice, Prentiss était dans ses dossiers et Hotch dans son bureau comme à son habitude, Rossi quant à lui était parti en congé près d'un lac pour aller chasser. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et l'on pu apercevoir Garcia, un autre génie, mais de l'informatique cette fois, traverser la salle au pas de course et aller directement sur son ordinateur, chercher des informations.

« Il ma planter, j'y crois pas, je suis sur qu'il à été voir l'autre pouffe, je vais pirater son téléphone et savoir où il est. Non mais depuis quand un Prince lâche sa princesse lors d'un rendez-vous… » Elle continua à marmonner pendant quelques minutes.

Hotch arriva dans la salle où l'équipe se trouvait et s'étonna de ne pas y trouver Morgan, il demanda à l'équipe puis Reid consulta ses mails, histoire de vérifier. Il y en avait bien un de Morgan, le petit génie le lu à voix haute :

« J'ai besoin de vacances. Dit le à Hotch.

Derek »

Toute l'équipe se regarda et Reid eu la bonne idée de commencer à monologuer dessus.

« Il est impossible que Morgan est put envoyer ce mail, car il est trop bref pour que ce soit lui, cependant il était fatigué ces derniers temps, alors il est plausible qu'il est vraiment eu besoin de vacances, cependant il ne les aurait pas demandé par mail, d'ailleurs il ne les a même pas demandé, il les a imposées…

-En résumé…

Reid venait de comprendre que son chef attendait une phrase brève.

_ Morgan à des problèmes et à disparu de la circulation. Tous dans la salle de conférence, et plus vite que ça!! » Dit Hotch.

Tous allèrent dans la salle de conférence, discutèrent pour essayer d'avoir des informations jusqu'au moment où le téléphone sonna. Hotch resta moins d'une minute puis raccrocha et avec un air qui balançait entre le « je vais le tuer » et le « il est en vie » il commença à dire : « Morgan est … » Mais Garcia arriva et fini la phrase… « Au NCIS ».

Dans les bureaux du NCIS l'agent Morgan se faisait questionner par Gibbs et Tony.

_ « Où étiez vous pendant qu'Alice Fox c'est faite enlever?

_ Chez moi, entrain de recevoir son texto. Morgan sorti son portable pour prouver la véracité de ses propos. Gibbs lui confisqua le portable, l'air de dire... « Comment il a réussi à garder son portable sur lui? »

_ J'ai toujours au moins 2 portables sur moi, le premier que vous m'avez prit étant celui du travail, j'ai donc gardé celui ci, si jamais Alice venait à communiquer avec moi. »

Tony le regarda, puis regarda Gibbs, puis à nouveau Morgan, ne voyant pas son chef s'énerver sur le suspect. Morgan voyant que ni Tony, ni Gibbs n'avait de question pour lui, décida de leur donner un coup de main :

_ « Bon vous voulez savoir, pourquoi Alice m'a envoyée ce message? Parce que c'est une amie, et qu'elle avait des problèmes. Pourquoi elle avait des problèmes? Je ne sais pas, mais vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir non plus. Pourquoi je suis venu toute suite? Je pensais que je pouvais l'aider, ou là retrouver. »

Pendant ce temps, dans l'avion, l'équipe de Morgan était en route pour aller le chercher, et le sortir de la situation dans laquelle il c'était mit. Une fois arrivé sur place, ils virent Gibbs et son équipe devant leur bureau mais de dos, parler de l'affaire... Morgan. Gibbs posa une question à l'adresse de Ziva, forte intéressante à laquelle un certain génie ne pu s'empêcher de répondre :

_ Qu'elle est la relation entre ce Morgan et cette Alice Fox ?

_ Ils se connaissent depuis le lycée, ils sont sortie ensemble et ont rompus le soir du bal de fin d'année. Ils se sont revu à l'académie de police et ont reprit contact.

_ Reid, tu t'appelles Ziva ? Rétorqua Hotch.

_ Désolé Madame…

Ziva lui lança un regard de tueur, Reid frémit de peur et resta derrière JJ, qui souriait par la réaction de son jeune collègue.

_ C'est qui ça ? demanda Gibbs en se retournant vers ses adjoints qui n'avaient pas la réponse.

_ Nous sommes des analystes du comportement humains…

_ Reid ! Reid !! Reiid !!! Coupèrent le reste de l'équipe.

_ Nous sommes des profileurs, nous cherchons un de nos agents qui est dans vos locos !

_ Quoi ?!

_ L'agent Derek Morgan. Rajouta Prentiss en croisant les bras.

_ Il est suspect dans l'enlèvement d'un officier de la marine. Le lieutenant Alice Fox.

_ Morgan ne peut pas faire de mal à une femme, c'est contre nature pour lui. Il ne s'en prend qu'aux personnes coupables.

_ Reid, la ferme ! Annonça gentiment une voix reconnaissable entre mille derrière eux, celle de Morgan.

_ Comment vous êtes sortie ? Lança Tony surprit.

_ Une jolie jeune femme ma offert les clefs en échange de mon numéro, je savais que mon équipe allait venir. Dit-il avec un sourire de tombeur.

_ Vous voyez, il ne sait pas résister aux femmes. S'exclama Reid avec un air victorieux.

_ Oui mais c'est bien pour ça qu'il est dans ce bâtiment. Rétorqua Hotch.

_ Attendez, deux minutes, c'est quoi cette histoire, ce gars correspond à notre portrait robot.

_ Peut être, mais il ne peut être coupable. Combien avez-vous de disparue ? Demanda Hotch.

_ On en a trois. Trois femmes militaires d'environ du même âge, sans aucun lien entre elles. Les lieutenants Carter et Taylor et le quartier maître Johnson. Elles ont toute disparue un jeudi soir en trois semaines, à la sortie d'un bar qui longe la route de la base. On a plus de nouvelles d'elles depuis, et on a retrouvé les corps au bord d'une rivière, posés de manière très appliqué et respectueuse.

_ Vous voulez dire, de manière mortuaire ? Demanda Prentiss.

_ Oui.

_ C'est intéressant. Annonça Hotch qui commençait déjà à réfléchir sur le profil du tueur. Morgan ne peut pas être votre homme.

_ Et pourquoi ? Interrogea Gibbs septique.

_ Parce qu'il y a trois semaines nous étions à New York et les deux semaines d'après nous étions en Floride. Tous !

_ Pour conclure, il nous reste 72 heures grand max pour retrouver Alice Fox.

_ Non, 96 heures précisément car nos victimes ont été tuées quatre jours après leur enlèvement.

_ Il est toujours aussi méti…métu…méta…Ziva tapa du poing sur le bureau, elle détestait ne pas trouver ses mots.

_ Méticuleux ? Demanda Prentiss.

_ Oui, voilà !

_ Oui ! répondit toute l'équipe. »

* * *

Merci de nous suivre et de nous envoyer des message, ça nous fait vraiment très plaisir.

Laona et le Lutin


End file.
